Peyton's Point of View
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: The story after With Arms Outstretched with the point of view of Peyton. may be OOC a little.
1. Getting at the Excess Out

Peyton's Point of View  
  
Don't own it, WB does.  
  
You know the people that cry themselves to sleep? I wish I could do that. I don't think I have cried since my mom died, maybe not even then, it's been so long ago.  
  
I always try though. I've tried many times. Anyone at my high school can look at me and think everything in my life is perfect. They are way off. It wasn't bad when I first made captain for the cheer squad and I first started dating Nathan, but that happiness only lasted for a week or so.  
  
Let's just say this. I started cheerleading at seven years old with my best friend Brooke. She convinced me, and so I did it with her for many years. I'm not sure when I stopped liking it, but over time I got really tired of it. My fear though, was that if I did stop, I would regret it.  
  
Regret. That's my worst fear.  
  
I regret so much already, that I feel that if I change my life in any way, I will regret it later. I remember the day my mom died. We were all at breakfast, and I was mad at her, I don't remember why. She bent down to kiss me on my cheek before she left and I pulled away. I was mad at her as she died, and I regret not saying goodbye everyday of my life.  
  
So in present time, everything still sucks. All it takes is this one guy. One amazing guy to change your whole life around, to turn it upside down.  
  
~*~  
  
I think this is the place to start:  
  
"Lucas, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got, I got scared, but-" "Peyton." "But, the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you."  
  
Pretty deep right? Well then my best friend Brooke steps in and says "Okay, superstar, are you ready to score?"  
  
I was shocked. I knew that Brooke had a thing for Lucas, but still, I thought that's all it was. Brooke is the slutty type while Lucas isn't the type to go with the slutty type.  
  
I tried to go but Lucas called my name. I couldn't move. Before, I could ignore him, but this time, it paralyzed me.  
  
~*~  
  
With some excuse I got out of there. I got into my car as fast as possible, with Brooke right on my heels trying to 'explain.' Truthfully I didn't want an explanation.  
  
My dad was out of town on a business trip; probably screwing his secretary or something, I really didn't care. I haven't really seen him in a long time. I can take care of myself.  
  
But I was still in shock. I couldn't believe my best friend and the guy I liked. I think the phone rang a few times, but I had my music up so loud I really couldn't tell.  
  
My relief is usually my blog on the Internet, but I couldn't put any of this in there, mostly because Lucas reads it.  
  
Things were getting out of hand and I just needed to sleep. I didn't mean to take the bottle of sleeping pills, but I did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Peyton? Are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice. "Mom?" I questioned weakly. "No, its Haley." I felt a hand brush my hair off my forehead as I ever so slightly opened my eyes.  
  
Between the blinding lights and the pure white wall I had to close my eyes back quickly. Soon enough I got my eyes adjusted. That's when I felt my right arm. It felt all stiff. I looked over and saw an IV in it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
~*~  
  
So Haley explained it all to me. She told me that the hospital tried to get a hold of my dad, but he had turned his cell phone off and they didn't know the hotel number. Then they had found my cell phone and called Nathan's house. Haley was there when they got the call and here they were.  
  
Haley also said that she tried to call Lucas, but no answer from him either. All I could think was while I was here lying in the hospital, Lucas and Brooke were together. I couldn't help myself. I puked.  
  
Just as I had finished, the doctor, walked in. "So how are you? Its probably best you threw up, we had to pump your stomach, and now you're just getting all the excess out." Lovely huh?  
  
I had another question. "How'd anyone know?" The doctor smiled. "Leave it to your neighbor to want sugar at 9 at night. She was up at your door when she heard a thud. She panicked and called 911.  
  
"So when do I get to go home?" "We would like to keep you another night just in case. You just get some rest." I liked that idea. Resting my head back on the pillow I fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Little to my knowledge, this conversation was going on outside my door:  
  
"Miss James, I know that you are not responsible for Peyton at the moment, but since you and Mr. Scott are the only ones here, you need to decide on how to handle this. Its come to my attention that Peyton's father hasn't been home in a little over four months, and it seems that he isn't returning any time soon." The doctor paused while Haley and Nathan looked at each other.  
  
"This means that unless she finds someplace to live with an adult, she may be taken by the child protection services."  
  
All of a sudden there was a voice. "There will be no need for that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well theres the first chapter. The first bit of that was just something I made up, and I don't think the whole cheer part is true to the real One Tree Hill, its sorta based on me. So please tell me if yall like it! 


	2. At the Hospital

I woke up to people whispering. My personal curtain had been closed so I could have some privacy when I slept I assumed. Again, it took me a while to adjust to the light, and the voices.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean, my mom could probably take her in." "'No, your mother has too much to worry about with my brother. It will be fine."  
  
I tried to get up, and I did a little, but then with a grunt I fell back down. I guess Nathan and Keith heard because they pulled the curtain back.  
  
"Peyton..." Keith was never good with talking with me. "Peyton!" another voice shouted out. And I really didn't feel like talking to Brooke either.  
  
"Uh, we'll leave you two alone." Nathan said as he and Keith left. I knew I was mad at Nathan for something, this just made my anger worse, him leaving me with her.  
  
"Peyton, how are you?" Brooke asked as she took the chair by my bed. "Fine." I answered a little too sharply than I intended.  
  
"So have you heard?" Brooke asked. I could tell she wanted to avoid what happened the night before. And I was okay with that, I didn't want to talk about it either.  
  
"Yeah, I took too many pills. My mistake." I said hoarsely. I could feel that my breath stank. All I wanted to do was take a shower and get clean. After puking the last time I was up, I could taste it in my mouth.  
  
"No, about you and your living arrangement." "Huh?" Before she could explain anything to me, Lucas walked in. I groaned.  
  
He was wearing a sweatshirt, the one he always wore, and jeans. His hair was all messed up and he was carrying a cup of coffee, which smelled disgusting.  
  
"Hey." Is all he managed to say. I nodded to show I heard him. "I gotta go." I said. It was all I could think of.  
  
"Where?" Brooke asked. Lucas and I both looked at her, probably thinking the same thing. 'How dumb.'  
  
I tried to get up, but again, I couldn't. Lucas rushed over to try and help me. I kinda snapped at him as well. "I don't need any help okay! I can do it myself!"  
  
After much struggling, I finally got out of bed. By that time, a nurse was in there, helping me undo my IV so I could go to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pey? Can I come in?" I rolled my eyes. I REALLY didn't want to talk to Brooke, but she poked her head in anyway.  
  
"Couldn't you have waited till I said it was okay?" I asked irritated. "I knew you wouldn't answer, so, yeah." She walked into the bathroom as I tried to ignore her and brush my wet hair.  
  
"Peyton, I need to talk to you, and in here, you'll have to listen." Brooke said. It was not very often she looked serious, and meant to be serious. But I didn't want to hear it. I was still shaky with the fact that she was with Lucas.  
  
"All that time you were sleeping, he waited here, right by your side." Brooke said looking at the floor.  
  
I looked up in surprise. That was definitely something I didn't expect.  
  
"He stayed since he got the call. Peyton. You've won."  
  
"You're wrong. He didn't come after me."  
  
And with that I walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry." The doctor said. I couldn't think very straight, I just wanted to go back to sleep. How could my father leave me like that?  
  
"How do you know again?" I asked, maybe there was a mistake of some sort.  
  
"After much calling to his company and to hotels, we found him in New Jersey with a woman he is engaged to. He claims not to have any children. I'm sorry."  
  
"So what does this mean?" I asked as I sat down in the chair. I wish someone was there with me, but at the same time, no one was good enough to comfort me. Not at the moment anyway.  
  
"You are required to live with supervision until you're at least eighteen, and Mr. Scott has offered to keep you for the time being."  
  
"Mr. Scott? Which one?" I asked. I mean, it was a reasonable question. There were FOUR 'Mr. Scott's' around.  
  
"A Keith Scott." The doctor said as he verified it in his papers. I looked up at the doctor. "He's living at Karen's house. With Lucas."  
  
The doctor looked puzzled and said "I don't judge. He is a responsible adult who said he can take care of you. Its either this or a foster home."  
  
~*~  
  
I went.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, this is the second chapter, hope everyone likes. Since Christmas is in a day or less, and since I'm leaving for California on Christmas day, I wont be able to update til at least the 6th, if not later (b/c that's when school starts up again, UGH!) so anyway, that's all, thanks for all the good review!!! ( 


	3. Don't Jump to Conclusions

It was a hard adjustment, I must admit, but I did make it through. I avoid Lucas most of the time, and he didn't make an effort to talk to me, so I just let it be.  
  
Keith surprised me though. He was becoming someone I could really talk to. It was the second day I was there. He had a book of recipes out, no doubt thinking of Karen.  
  
"You okay?" I asked as I sat down at the table with him. "I should ask you the same thing." He replied.  
  
"I'm adjusting. Its just... I don't know. Hard." "Because of Lucas?" "Yeah, sorta. Just getting used to the idea of him and Brooke." "Do you know that for a fact?" "Well, where else would he be going?"  
  
Keith shrugged. "Don't jump to conclusions. Its complicated I know, but I also know how crazy he was about you."  
  
I got up and replied. "Right. WAS."  
  
~*~  
  
I went outside to draw, my only way of getting out. Only problem was that I was stuck. All my feelings were about Lucas and Brooke, and so therefore I couldn't put anything like that in the comic I submitted to THUD magazine.  
  
I looked out trying to think of something when my eyes fell on a little girl in her living room. She was sitting all by herself, yet not. She had all her Barbie dolls with her. She had one dressed up in a pink dress and another in a blue dress. She walked them to the mini convertible she had and put them in. She ran around the room, 'driving' the car, and she arrived back at her spot. I was waiting to see what the little girl did next, but it seemed that someone was calling her as she went out of the room.  
  
That gave me the inspiration for my drawing.  
  
~*~  
  
After finishing my drawing I decided to go to the store to help Keith out. I walked across the street and down it a little. I walked past the THUD magazine headquarters and looked across the street to Karen's Café. There I saw Haley looking rather bored.  
  
Once in there I said, "Hey, you look pretty blue. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, its just Nathan and his father. It's a big mess. And I don't want to be here. All that jazz. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, you think you could close up a little early? You can come to the store with me and then maybe we can go to Vennie's Record Store. What do ya say?"  
  
Haley looked at her watch and paused for a little, knowing that she shouldn't but finally she said okay.  
  
~*~  
  
Shopping for grocery's wasn't anything new, so Haley and I headed to Vennies.  
  
"So Haley what type of music do you listen to?" She had a small smile on her face and said, "Well, when everyone else is listening, I listen to like mellowish rock, but when no one is around I always liked country."  
  
"Really?" "It's dumb I know but-" "No, its cool. My dad made me listen to it one time on a drive to my grandmothers. It was hell the first hour and a half, but after that it wasn't that bad." We both made a little giggle.  
  
As I was turning the corner I said to Haley, "No, you have to listen to this band called the Ataris"  
  
I turned the corner to find my favorite spot occupied. Lucas.  
  
"Oh hey Lucas." Haley said in a friendly sort of way. He looked up from the record I was JUST talking about. He put it down on top of all the other, but out of the way, like he was going to buy it later.  
  
"Hey Haley. Peyton." "Hello." Haley looked at both of us for a moment with a confused look, but shrugged it off for the time being.  
  
"Uhh, I gotta run." Lucas said. Both Haley and I nodded and he left.  
  
Once out of ear shot Haley said, "That was quite awkward. What's the deal with you two?" "Who knows anymore. I never see him even though I'm living in the same house as him. Its just strange. He's always gone, probably with Brooke."  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe he is going through something just as hard as you."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Third chapter. Not too much of anything, but something might happened next chapter. Dunno. I'm trying to keep this sorta short so I don't keep going on and on like all my other stories. Lol. okay. That's all. Later! 


End file.
